


Knocking on Heaven's Door(Haven #2)

by SebastianAD



Series: The Haven Series [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plugs, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Restraints, Sex Club, Spankings, Wax Play, Whippings, all consensual, m/m - Freeform, safe word usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: The Marvel Actors get together to let their hair down in an underground Sex Club. Second in the series but all are PWP. A naughty series of hot one-shots. This one finds Tom Hiddleston going room to room, unsatisfied, until he finds Chris Evans practicing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabeth72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabeth72/gifts).



> The title song is by Guns and Roses.  
> Inspired by Sara, who liked the idea of Little Chris putting on his big boy pants.

Tom leaned against the doorframe, crossed his arms, and watched the scene unfold. Robert was leaning over the bed and carefully dripping red candle wax onto Mackie’s bare chest. Mackie was naked and tied up, spread eagle. The white ropes at his wrists and ankles made a startling contrast against his dark skin. Robert had argued for red but was outvoted.  
But even Robert had to admit, Mackie looked amazing. He smiled and dipped the candle again. This drop landed under his navel and as Mackie hissed, Robert stroked his straining bicep. The red wax trail started at the hollow of his throat and sinuously wound its way around his chest. Both nipples were coated and the closer the wax got to his cock the harder he became.  
But this time he thrashed and said something behind the gag. Robert paused and looked him over. Consent was everything and Mackie was both bound and gagged. No matter how horny he was, the sub always came first. Especially if they couldn’t use their safeword.  
“You alright there Mackie? Too much? Too little? Ah, shit, gagged. Hang on man.”  
He carefully set the large candle down and turned back to untie the gag.  
“Falcon!”  
“Mackie? You hurt?”  
“Bob! Fuck man! I can’t handle any more of this. This shit’s insane!”  
“You worded out man. Talk to me. You hurt?”  
“I’m sorry Bob, I just…I can’t…shit!”  
“Gentlemen, are you having difficulties?”  
“I’m…I’m…fuck Tom, I’m sorry!”  
“No worries Anthony. Robert, untie him. Breathe darling. You’re safe and you’re fine. Too intense?”  
“Yeah man, I’m sorry.”  
Robert untied his legs while Tom undid his arms and they helped him sit up. Absently Robert started picking wax off Mackie’s chest. Tom looked into his eyes and held his face.  
“You hurt?”  
“No, I’m good, not hurt just real tight. I didn’t really want to stop but if that wax went any lower I thought I would pass out!”  
Tom nodded and took a step back. Crisis adverted, he was no longer needed.  
“Not a problem. That’s what the safewords are for. Robert?”  
“We’re both still hard, so…do you want to stop stop or just wax stop?”  
“Just wax stop. Man, stop picking at me. You’re pulling hairs.”  
“Sorry. It’s a bit irresistible, isn’t it?”  
“Dude, don’t make me beat your ass.”  
“You can’t. It’s my turn on top. So, you want to keep going or go get something to eat? I’ve voting a quick 69, a shower and a sandwich.”  
“Yeah, that’s cool. Well, what you waiting for. Get naked and get your pale ass over here.”  
“Not every white boy can tan you know. Tom’s paler than I am anyway. And for your information, I happen to rock pasty white.”  
As Robert undress Tom smiled and started to the door. He could still hear them talking as he started walking down the hallway.  
“Come on man, get your ivory self up here. What’s the matter Tiny, you need a ladder?”  
He couldn’t hear Robert’s reply but he did hear them both laughing. He smiled and passed several empty rooms. Only one room actually had a physical door but it was at the end of the long hallway. He didn’t know what he wanted and it was starting to put him on edge. He paused at a noisy doorway and smiled.  
He watched Scarlett, in a black leather miniskirt and high heeled boots, running a friendly competition. A long paddle hung loose in her hand as Mark and Paul were racing around on all fours. Both men were naked except for a jewel studded collar and a puppy dog anal plug. Tom frowned in concentration for a moment until he recognized the game. She stood in the middle of the room, encouraging their race with her paddle. Two piles of roses were piled at her feet and both men sported red bottoms.  
As Tom watched, with a fond smile on his face, Paul grabbed a rose in his teeth and raced back to her right boot. He dropped it in the pile, kissed her foot, and went scrambling off on his hands and knees to grab the next. She reverently swatted his pinked ass and caught Mark’s thigh in passing. The larger man was slower and his ass was a burning, cherry red.  
She looked up and blew him a kiss.  
“You still hold my personal best record Tom. I miss watching you and Big Chris kneeling at my feet. It’s been awhile. You want to play?”  
“Not tonight Scar, I’m feeling peckish.”  
“OK Baby. If you want Big Chris, he’s in with Chadwick and Hayley. And thank you for bringing Ben in. I had a playtime with him and Cobie earlier. Very tasty.”  
“I knew you would like him, you have a soft spot for an accent. Maybe I’ll play in a bit. And Scar? Paul’s cheating.”  
As Paul’s mouth dropped open Scarlett laughed. He had been using his hands when he thought no one was looking. He was about to protest when she swatted his ass. He jumped forward with a yell. She had put her wrist into it.  
“I know it Tom. He’s been very naughty but I’ve been counting. He owes me.”  
“Hold up…hold up! Please Scarlett? It’s not fair!”  
Tom saluted her and walked off to the sound of determined smacks and a lot of begging. He smiled and wondered if Paul had done it on purpose. None of his begging was remotely close to his safeword. He had personally enjoyed trying to cheat Scarlett. Getting caught by her firm hand was intoxicating. But not enough for him that evening.  
He walked past a moaning Benedict and a giggling Cobie. Through the open doorway he could see them on the bed but it wasn’t enough either. He paused, just for a moment, before Big Chris’s doorway. Normally he would be excited just to see Chris in the pile of writhing limbs and panting desire. But tonight he could only watch the fun with clinical appraisal. He watched Chris and Chadwick spit roasting Hayley and felt none of his usual excitement. Everything was moving and swaying in beautiful harmony but he was barely hard.  
He frowned and turned away before Chris could notice him. He almost passed the last opened door when a solid smack caught his attention. He leaned against the doorframe and watched the simple scene. Jeremy was sitting on a loveseat. He was dressed simply in a dark Henley and black jeans. His jewelry was the only bright spots in the room, except the woman’s bared ass. He had a civilian woman draped across his knees. Not many non-actors were allowed access to The Haven but several had been cleared. The Haven was exclusive and multiple background checks were done. You had to personally know one of them to even be considered. Jeremy's woman had been an unofficial roadie of his for years and on her interview had brought homemade cinnamon rolls with her. Big Chris had been sold immediately.  
He was pulled back into Jeremy’s scene as his ringed hand came down on her reddened ass again. Her dress had been pushed up to her waist and he was casually holding her down with the other hand. He delivered another swat, which made her wiggle and moan and looked up at Tom in the doorway.  
“Sometimes it’s all about the simple pleasures.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Want in?”  
“Not tonight Jer.”  
“You alright Tom? You look off. Do you want me to find Big Chris?”  
“No! No, please. I’m fine. Don’t worry yourself. Please continue, she looks like a nice handful.”  
“Simone is wonderful. Aren’t you sweetheart? Just the right amount of sass and soft. Warm her ass a little bit and she melts. She’s dripping on my pants. Almost ready.”  
Tom smiled and watched Jeremy deliver another smack. Then Jeremy stroked his scruffy chin and rubbed her reddened backside. Tom straightened up and started down the hallway as Jeremy started stroking the inside of her thigh. She was starting to beg for it and it wasn’t enough either. Sometimes simple was better but tonight he needed more.  
He walked past the last room in the hallway and paused. The solitary room was the only room in the building with an actual door. And it was only shut if someone was using it. Only one person he knew of ever used that room and he was the only one Tom hadn’t seen that evening. He placed his ear against the wood and listened. He heard a low growled talking and knew Little Chris was behind the door. He also knew exactly what he wanted.  
“You are mine. You belong to me whether you know it or not. You were mine from the second I saw you move. That body is for my pleasure. I want all of you and I…dammit! Fuck!”  
Tom jumped as he heard a crash. He quickly let himself in and assessed the trouble. But he didn’t find any. Little Chris was alone with an overturned chair. Chris jumped back and threw up his hands.  
“Whoa! What’s going on?”  
“So sorry Chris! I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
“Oh, Tom. Christ man. Fuck. It’s alright. I was, well, hell. I was practicing but I fucked it up.”  
“Alone? Do you want to be alone Chris?”  
“I…you…fuck man. No. But…shit.”  
Chris righted the heavy wood chair and wearily sat down. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Tom shut the door and patiently waited. When Chris didn’t move he calmly walked to the bureau against the wall. He withdrew several lengths of silk rope, handcuffs, leather restraints, a good sized suction cup dildo, and a wide paddle. He arranged them neatly and turned around to face Chris. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his trousers with a sigh.  
Chris looked up, at first shocked, and then relieved. He took a deep breath and relaxed into the chair. It wasn’t common for Dominants to be naked but the Haven was known for its unconventional ways. Tom was known as one of the finest Doms in the building, only Big Chris and Scarlett were more Alpha. Surrendering to him was easy and right now Chris wanted easy.  
“Oh thank Christ man. I was trying but I’m no good at it. Bob doesn’t trust me to follow through and…what the fuck Tom?”  
Chris frowned as Tom had stepped in front of him, completely naked. But instead of being the Alpha of the situation, he had dropped gracefully to his knees. He placed his hands, laced, behind his bowed head and spread his knees. He relaxed into the posture and smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted and his cock had agreed before his mind had caught on. He had gotten hard eavesdropping at the door. While all of his muscles were slack with submission, his cock was rock hard against his stomach.  
“Fuck man. Didn’t you hear me? I’m not a Dominant. I’ve tried and I can’t finish. I’m a failure! You don’t want me Tom. I’ll go get Big Chris.”  
Tom’s arm shot out and grabbed Chris’ leather covered thigh. He looked up but remained on his knees. His voice was firm but his eyes were begging.  
“If I needed Big Chris I would be with him right now. I need you.”  
“But I can’t finish what I start!”  
“That’s selfish at best and an outright lie at worst. You know the rules of the Haven.”  
“Always truthful, always with love.”  
“Are you doing either of them? Honestly Chris?”  
“What if I disappoint you Tom?”  
“Darling, I’m still hard.”  
Chris looked towards the laid out toys and licked his lips. Then he looked down into Tom’s bright blue eyes. He leaned down and ran his hand through Tom’s curling hair. He tightened his fist and bent Tom’s head back even farther. He looked Tom over, slowly, predatorily, then smiled.  
“Alright Tom. Stand up. Hands behind your back. Tonight. I own you. You’re mine.”  
Tom closed his eyes with a sigh and gave Chris’ thigh a squeeze. Then he gracefully stood and did what he had been told to do by his Alpha. He kept his eyes down but couldn’t resist a smile. He relaxed even further when Chris came up behind him and handcuffed his wrists together. He also felt the familiar caress of leather wrist cuffs and let the last of the stress drain from his body. Restraints made everything easier.  
“Most welcome bondage, for thou art a way, I think, to liberty.”  
“Um…Romeo and Juliet?”  
“Points for knowing it was Shakespeare but no. It’s from Cymbeline.”  
“Lecture me over drinks later Professor. You ready to begin? Safeword still banana?”  
“Yes, yes, and yes Chris. I am so ready.”  
“Alright Baby, let’s see if I can make you howl for your momma.”  
Chris ran a hand from the back of Tom’s neck and across his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed down his spine until he reached the bound wrists. He placed a devoted kiss into Tom’s palm and reached for the rope.  
As he gently, but firmly wrapped the white silk around Tom’s arms he took a deep breath and started talking. A low growl, but it sent shivers down Tom’s back.  
“Look at you. So patient. So still. So fucking beautiful. And all mine. Honesty and love baby. All mine.”  
Tom relaxed and felt the complex knots pulling his arms closer. Feeling the precise control of Chris pulling the silk under, over, and through his arms was incredibly erotic. Each brush of the rope along his back as his arms were firmly tied behind him sent electric current shooting down his spine. He was completely immobilized from the waist up in minutes. When the steady pull was finished he flexed his shoulders and sighed. Not an inch of give but still perfect circulation. No one could execute Shibari like Chris could. He would have red marks into his skin but no bruising. Perfect rope bondage.  
Tom felt Chris’s hands lightly stroke the skin of his arms between the ropes. Then they were firmly grabbed and pushed forward. Tom gasped as he lost his balance. But Chris’ firm hands were holding him upright. Two quick steps had them in front of the chair but instead of sitting on it, Tom was bent over it. Chris pressed his chest into the sturdy seat and knelt over him. He ran his hands over the ropes, his clasped hands, and his muscular ass. He rubbed into Tom’s straining thighs and kissed the small of his back. Then he rose and went to the toys. Slowly and deliberately, letting his footfalls ring out in the quiet room.  
He selected a few and slowly walked back. Tom was slightly off balance leaning over the chair and felt completely exposed with his ass up in the air. His legs were trembling and he was starting to blush. He also jumped when a finger delicately traced the flesh of his ear.  
“Breath Tom. I have you. Tonight you are completely mine. All of this. All of you. Every whimper, every moan, every scream. Every drop of pleasure. It’s all for me.”  
Tom relaxed into that soothing hand and dropped most of his weight onto the chair. He spread his feet and kept his knees loose. He could guess what was coming since he had chosen the toys but he didn’t really know. He didn’t actually care. He trusted Chris to make him feel everything and nothing. So he closed his eyes and emptied his chaotic thoughts. And he just felt.  
He felt Chris palm his ass and kiss the small of his back again. He felt his ass cheeks and thighs being deeply massaged and moaned as his muscles loosened. He felt the warmed lotion being spread around and he pushed back into those wonderful hands. And received a swat for it. So he smiled and did it again. He didn’t want Chris to hold anything back. He wanted everything and more.  
“Not going fast enough for you baby? Greedy boy. Let’s see how greedy that beautiful hole is.”  
Chris circled Tom’s pucker and easily slid a lubed finger in all the way to the knuckle. He added a second finger quickly and bent to kiss his back again. He worked them for a moment and added a third. Tom started to squirm so Chris stilled him with a swat and added a fourth, just to hear him whine. He stretched out his fingers and slowly removed them. He replaced them with a flat ended plug and Tom whined again. Then he gasped as Chris tapped on the plug’s base.  
“So ready. So full. So glorious. So greedy. But not the right shade yet. Brace yourself baby. You’re too pale. Your ass would look so much better a bright red.”  
Tom took a deep breath that was instantly driven from his lungs in a wail. The next smack of the paddle was aimed at his opposite cheek and he mastered himself. He quickly accepted the next several swats with only a flex of muscles. The sixth stroke was lighter but aimed squarely at the deep seated plug.  
He tried to stand as the plug was driven straight into his sensitive prostate but a firm hand on the knots between his arms held him down. By the third swat he was wailing and by the six he was screaming. Chris held him down firmly as Tom vented and shook. He also gave him a few moments between the hits. He listened closely but he heard only screaming, cursing, and panting. Not the word that would have ended Tom’s torment.  
So Chris took turns, left, right, and center. Never in order but never favoring one position. He worked Tom through the panting, the crying, and finally the screaming. When the next strike on that inflamed ass produced a broken groan he stopped. He set the paddle down and grabbed a large bottle from the table. He knelt next to Tom, and massaged the cooling lotion into the swollen skin. He kissed down Tom’s arm and along the bottom of his back. He finished by placing his bearded face into Tom’s open palm. Then he smiled as Tom gently moved his fingers. He had never gotten this far before and Tom’s silent encouragement was all he needed.  
“Oh baby, look how beautiful you are. All for me. Mine. All those tears. For me. My god you are beautiful.”  
He carefully removed the plug and put the jar down. He coated the large dildo and added just a drop to the suction cup base. He ran his hand down Tom’s thigh and watched the boneless man draped over the chair. Tom was quietly sobbing and Chris had to take a deep breath. He wanted to stop and comfort him now but they weren’t done yet. He straightened his back and rubbed the painful hardon still trapped in his leather jeans. Then he grabbed Tom by the shoulders and helped him to his feet. He braced Tom up, his legs were still shaking, and carefully attached the dildo to the center of the chair. Then he cupped Tom’s face and gently kissed him. He wiped away his tears and smiled as Tom’s scruff tangled a bit in his own. It tickled his nose. He looked into Tom’s wide electric blue eyes and kindly smiled. Alpha didn’t always mean roughness. But it always meant that the submissive came first.  
“You okay there baby?”  
Tom weakly smiled and flicked his eyes downwards. Chris followed his gaze and smiled at Tom’s impressive cock. It was swollen almost purple with desire and a long stream of precum was steadily leaking out. They locked eyes again and Chris held him a little tighter.  
“Trust me baby. I’ve got you. One step backwards and sit down. Real carefully.”  
Tom kissed him hard, sobbing into his mouth, full of desperation and desire.  
“I’ve got you Tom. You’re mine. Give it all to me. I’ve got you.”  
He let Chris guide him to the edge of the chair and slowly sat down. As the large dildo was pressing into his abused asshole he sagged against Chris and whined. The lotion had helped but his ass felt like it was on fire. His entire universe began and ended in the large piece of silicone splitting him open.  
“It’s okay baby. Slowly, take it slowly. For me. Do it for me baby. I’ve got you. I’m so proud of what you’ve taken so far. Just a little bit more now. Take it balls deep Tom.”  
Tom let Chris guide him lower and he grabbed the back rung in the chair for better support. He wrapped his hands around the bar and lowered himself until he was completely seated. When his red ass cheeks touched the cool chair bottom the dildo was completely pushed inside. Only the fake balls and slim base were between his pucker and the seat. His knuckles were white but he smiled beautifully up at Chris.  
“Almost there sweetheart. Trust me Tom.”  
“With all my heart Chris.”  
“Alright then baby, spread’em.”  
Tom’s thighs trembled as he spread his knees. The action drove the dildo in farther and he dropped his head back with a groan. He didn’t open them at the sound of Chris’ buckle being undone or the zip of his jeans. He moaned as Chris wrapped an oily hand around his aching cock and twisted. He looked up in time to see Chris remove his own plug with a wicked grin. Then he winked and stood over Tom’s lap.  
“I was hoping for Big Chris tonight but you want to know something Tom? This maybe isn’t what I thought I wanted but damned if I didn’t need it.”  
Chris grabbed the base of Tom’s cock and slowly lowered himself down on it. He braced himself on Tom’s tight shoulders and leaned his face into Tom’s neck as he bottomed out. When he got control of himself he kissed and nipped that straining neck and leaned back. He kissed Tom, holding on to him for support and started to rock himself.  
“My god Chris, you are so tight.”  
“Shhh, no talking or I’ll deny you.”  
Tom growled and leaned forward for another kiss. His curly hair was plastered to his neck with sweat and he felt like he was going to die if he couldn’t get some release. Being denied was rare but not unimaginable. Chris could easily finish himself and start Tom back from the beginning. Scarlett’s record for denial was three days and as far as Tom was concerned Big Chris could keep that record forever.  
Chris dipped forward for another kiss and started putting his hips into it. As he rode himself harder he felt Tom’s thigh’s trembling. His own cock was rubbing up against Tom’s sweat slicked chest and he knew what that dildo must feel like. It wasn’t Big Chris sized but it wasn’t tiny either. He knew it had to be pulling and pushing against Tom’s prostate as Chris rocked his body even harder.  
“With me baby, wait for me.”  
Chris worked himself harder and heard the chair creak under their combined weight. His rhythm was failing and Tom needed more. So he started raising himself up and dropping back down. He groaned as the silicone stayed fixed to the chair and he rode the dildo hard as Chris rode him. He was about to cry out and beg for it when Chris grabbed his neck and a handful of damp curls.  
“Now baby, give me all of you. Now! Fill me up!”  
Tom gripped the bar behind him even harder and pushed up with all the leverage he could muster. He screamed again but this time it was from passion, not pain. As the orgasm started in his hard, drawn up balls he felt himself clench around the dildo and he felt Chris tightening around his cock. He felt Chris rub into his chest and bury his face into his neck. As Chris’s teeth bit down on Tom’s neck he felt a second wave of pleasure being ripped from his body.  
He barely heard Chris’s own growl or feel Chris’s cock pulse between them. His own orgasm came hard and fast as his untouched cock painted Tom’s chest. For a moment the two men simple rode out the aftershocks and caught their breath. Then Chris sagged into Tom’s dirty chest and laughed.  
“Holy fuck dude. That was fucking intense! Are you alright?”  
“I’m feeling a bit stuffed actually. In serious need of a kiss, a shower, and a cuddle.”  
“Yeah, I hear you. My god Tom. You’re wonderful.”  
Chris winced as he stood up and felt Tom’s heavy cock messily slide out. He felt a dirty trickle down his thigh and wiped his hand across Tom’s come smeared chest. Then he smiled brightly and helped Tom to his feet. Before he turned him around to release his arms he held his face with both hands and kissed him deeply.  
“Thank you for believing in me Tom.”  
“I’m not the only one darling. Turn around and look.”  
Chris’ eyes got wide as he whirled around to face the now opened doorway. Most of his friends were standing there. Big Chris stepped forward, smiled and pounded his shoulder.  
“Excellent performance Mate! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Tom broken down so far.”  
Big Chris gave Tom a sloppy kiss and walked behind him to start untying his arms. Little Chris blushed to his roots and tried to find his voice. Being watched, especially when being a Dom, was one of his trouble areas. It was why he had failed so often.  
“How long have you guys been there?”  
Jeremy smiled and handed him a glass of wine. Then he ran a wet rag down Chris’ dirty chest.  
“Well, honestly I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Big Chris came running down the hallway when he heard Tom scream. You know how protective he gets. But he stopped in the doorway. You had everything under control. Full on Dominant. Good for you man. Seriously sexy Chris. Anyway, I got here when Tom was sitting down on that big dick. Dude, you every think about waxing your chest? This isn’t working. You need a shower you gorilla.”  
Chris drained his glass and took the rag from Jeremy. He didn’t even bother to try to clean up. He felt gloriously filthy and he also knew he needed a long, hot shower. So he leaned forward and accepted a kiss instead. Then he turned to Tom. The needs of your Sub always came first, especially after.  
Tom was cradled in Big Chris’s arms and looked wore out but content. Chris tapped on the giant bicep and cut in. Taking Tom into his own arms he kissed him and held him close. As he was running a hand through Tom’s damp curls he felt Tom melt into his embrace. He held him tighter and kissed his neck.  
“You did wonderful Tom. Better than I could have ever hoped for.”  
“Thank you so much Chris. That was just what I needed.”  
“Anytime baby. Let’s get cleaned up. You owe me a Shakespeare lesson.”


End file.
